Possibilities
by storyspinners
Summary: Kurt makes an unexpected friend on their trip to Carmel High School. One-shot. Hints of KurtxOC.


Authors Note: Just a fun One-Shot to keep us Gleeks entertained until April. And until they bring in Kurt's real boyfriend. Songs are "Same Old Song And Dance" by Aerosmith and "Nuisance" by John Reuben.

Don't own Glee.

**

**

_It's the same old story, _

_Same old song and dance, my friend._

Kurt couldn't get the song out of his head and he was trying desperately not to hum the tune. Vocal Adrenaline had been last to perform singing, "Same Old Song and Dance." They had been good. Great actually, and Kurt silently cursed his brain for thinking so.

The group had been invited to Carmel High School, along with several other glee clubs, for a sort of friendly scrimmage before regionals. However, New Directions quickly learned that the scrimmage was anything _but _good-natured competition, realizing they weren't the only school itching to hand Vocal Adrenaline a devastating defeat. Mr. Shue tried to keep things simple, but the other clubs soon made it clear; they were here to win.

However, the incredible performances far from dampened Rachel's mood, like everyone else. In fact, she seemed more determined than ever and her demanding voice, unbearably annoying when she wasn't singing, was slowly giving Kurt a headache.

"Well, I think this competition has given us quite a lot to prepare for," Rachel stated as the group made their way back to the bus. Many students still roamed the classrooms and hallways of Carmel High School, staying after to catch up on work or going to practices. The other glee clubs had long since dispersed, New Directions being the last to leave.

Kurt sighed as Rachel continued talking, "Obviously their routines were mediocre at best, just a lot of flashy moves and basic song. I myself have put together an entire set list of ideas for us to work on that will crush their performances into the ground. We should start practicing immediately. I think—"

God didn't she ever need to breathe. Kurt wouldn't be surprised if Rachel's face started to turn purple in her need to get all her thoughts out at once.

"Yeah, but what about Vocal Adrenaline," Artie said.

"He's gotta point," Mercedes added, "Those kids have some serious skills."

Rachel, thankfully, had nothing to reply to that. Even she couldn't find a weak spot in their routine.

"I-it's not too late to drop out now, is it?" Tina remarked.

Mr. Shue opened his mouth to reply, but Rachel beat him to it. "No, no, no, we are not giving up, just because they have one good song."

"She's right guys," Finn said, with his lop-sided smile. Kurt fought back those insistent butterflies in his stomach. "We've got more heart then they do. More…um…charisma."

"But what does disease have to do with our singing?" Brittany asked.

There was an awkward pause, Rachel throwing Brittany an exasperated look before Mr. Shue said, "Anyway, let's talk about this later guys. You did great today; just focus on how _we're_ doing, and not how we think everybody else is doing, ok?"

The group nodded, each one lost in their own thoughts. Kurt wondered how long the trip back to McKinley would take and if his dad would be done work by then. Sometimes Kurt would help his dad in the garage after school, but things hadn't been busy this week, so he could probably just head straight home. Maybe make dinner, pick out his outfit for tomorrow…

_Crap!_

"Mr. Shue," Kurt said suddenly, stopping in his tracks, "I forgot my jacket in the auditorium."

Mr. Shue glanced at him saying, "Alright, but hurry up. We want to try and get back before it gets late."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Really Kurt, is that jacket so impor-" but she stopped mid-sentence as Kurt's glare spoke volumes, tossing her hands up. "Ok, ok, calm down white boy," she joked.

Kurt didn't reply as he abruptly turned on his heel, rushing off in the opposite direction. He had gone about two hall lengths and a couple of left turns before he was completely lost. He wasn't even sure how that was possible, having just been in the auditorium. He blamed it on the sheer size of this massive school and the lack of directional signs. Really, was it so hard to put up an arrow saying, "auditorium and your expensive Marc-Jacobs jacket this way."

He was pretty sure it was on this floor, as he turned right down a deserted corridor. His footsteps echoed along the walls as he walked, or rather jogged, towards the other end. But the sound was steadily joined by something else. Kurt stopped, momentarily distracted and listened. It sounded like…music?

Kurt turned back in the other direction, taking a left this time, down yet another deserted hallway. Or at least, he thought it was deserted.

Confirming that the noise was, in fact, music playing, Kurt drew closer to one of the empty classrooms. The door stood cracked open, an unfamiliar song reaching his ears and he peeked inside, his curiosity getting the better of him.

_The conversation lingered on and on and_

_Before I knew it night had turned to dawn and_

_Were we searching for the truth in all of it_

_Or are we debating just to win the argument_

A clear voice floated in among the lyrics and as Kurt stood there watching, he couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight before him. There, dancing around the empty classroom was a boy, a good head taller than Kurt, with messy reddish-brown hair, and covered, head to toe, in various blotches of paint.

'_Cuz non of us want to hear about where we go wrong_

_This song could easily be from me to you or me to John_

'_Cuz I have the potential to be the guiltiest_

_My greatest strength is also my strongest weakness_

From this angle Kurt couldn't see what in the world the other boy was painting, but judging by the mess on his t-shirt, jeans, and the entire floor, it probably didn't look much better. He was having fun though; Kurt registered that immediately. Singing, sort-of dancing, and flinging paint in every direction; oblivious to his silent audience.

_I'm not trying to be a nuisance _

_I just think we can do better than this_

_That was simply my two cents_

_You can, you can, take it or leave it. _

Kurt continued to listen and watch, mesmerized. He was pretty sure he knew him, or had at least seen him before. He had a great voice, hitting the lower notes a lot like Puck, but with something else. He wasn't singing his heart out to an audience or individual, nor did it seem that he was practicing for anything, like a talent show or what not. He was just… singing. Relishing the moment for what it was; enjoying the music and lyrics in all their simple glory.

Kurt might have stayed there, watching for a bit longer, if it weren't for the fact that the other boy stepped backward suddenly, sliding on a puddle of bluish-green paint. He hit a table behind him, causing the CD to skip to a silencing stop and landed very ungracefully on his butt onto the floor.

Kurt found himself entering the room, unknown concern etched on his smooth face, "Are you alright?" he asked without introduction.

The other boy glanced up, surprised, and squirmed sheepishly where he sat, "Nothing hurt but my pride," he said smiling awkwardly. Kurt extended a hand, helping him to his feet. "Didn't know anyone was watching me."

"Sorry," Kurt said automatically, grimacing as he got paint on his hand, "I forgot my jacket, and I was trying to find the auditorium, but I got lost, which is strange cause I'm usually good with directions, and I heard some music…"

The other boy laughed, a genuine one this time and Kurt liked the sound of it, "It's alright," he said with a shrug, "I was just working on a project for art class." He gestured around the chaos filled room, before looking back at Kurt with soft brown eyes, "Name's Luke." This time, he wiped his hand on his pants before shaking Kurt's, which he was grateful for.

"Kurt," Kurt said cheerfully, glad that Luke wasn't weirded out about being spied on by some random kid. "I'm here with-"

"New Directions?" Luke supplied, nodding, "Yeah, I saw you guys when you were performing with the other glee clubs. You were really good."

"Thanks," Kurt said wondering why the heck he was blushing, "But it's really Rachel and Finn who deserve the credit," his voice caught slightly when he said Finn's name he was silently praying Luke hadn't noticed.

"Who's Finn?" Luke smirked, raising an eyebrow playfully. So much for hoping.

"He's our male lead," Kurt said, rolling his eyes at Luke's look. "Actually, it's because of him we won sectionals and even got this far." Sure, Rachel had played and important part in their victory, but Kurt was perfectly happy giving the entire honor to Finn. He could've listened to Finn sing all day.

"Sounds like a good guy," Luke said sincerely.

Kurt nodded, his previous happiness having disappeared. "Yeah," he said glancing down at the floor, "He's a good _friend_." God how he hated that word. Being friends with Finn was better then nothing, but Kurt cursed his treacherous heart for wanting it to be more. For wanting someone he couldn't have. Luke just watched him in quiet understanding.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room in place of the earlier music, but Kurt didn't know what to say, feeling he probably said too much already. Thankfully Luke saved him the trouble.

"You look like you could use a hug," he offered, a small comforting laugh hidden behind his words.

Kurt thought about accepting for a moment, before back-tracking rather quickly, "You're covered in_ paint_," he pointed out, eyeing Luke's messy clothes.

Luke shrugged again, smiling, "What's life without a little mess?"

Kurt shook his head, disagreeing immediately, "A clean life."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Luke said, attempting to wipe some of the paint off his blue t-shirt but only succeeding in smearing it further, "Guess I'm not much of an artist."

That was an understatement, as Kurt glanced over at Luke's painting. There were absolutely no recognizable features or shapes on the canvas. It was just a great big, muddy-brown and puke-green blob. Some of the paint that was still wet, seeped down the length of the page, dripping on what used to be a clean white floor.

"Well if your project is on mud, I'd say you're pretty good." Kurt joked and Luke made a face, also staring at his handiwork.

He, however, didn't seem too concerned with it, "Well," he surmised, "It's gotta be worth at least a C. Maybe I'll just stick with sports and singing after this."

It was at that moment that Kurt realized just where he'd seen Luke before.

"Wait," Kurt stated suddenly, "You're with Vocal Adrenaline." He mentally smacked himself for not seeing it before.

Luke smiled innocently, "Yup," he held up his hands, similar to the way Mercedes had before, "But don't hold it against me." He was laughing again.

Kurt, on the other hand, was confused. Luke had performed with Vocal Adrenaline, but Kurt distinctly remembered him being in the background. After what he'd just heard, Luke had a voice worthy of a lead singer. Almost as good as Finn.

"But," Kurt tried to figure this out, "Why didn't you sing today? I mean other than back up?"

Kurt hadn't meant to say it so bluntly, but Luke didn't seem offended, "Trevor's our male lead singer." Luke explained and Kurt noticed there was no hurt or resentment in his voice. "It takes a lot of money to run our glee club," He continued, not needing to explain about Dakota Stanley and whoever else they hired to coach them. "And his parents pay the bill so…"

"Their kid gets to be the star," Kurt finished for him, disgusted. As much as Kurt may dislike Rachel, she at least, earned the parts she was given. Kurt couldn't believe how calm Luke was about it. If it had been him… But then again, Kurt had heard about Vocal Adrenaline's shifty ways and 'do anything to win' attitude. He wasn't even going to _try_ and ask why Vocal Adrenaline wasn't practicing when Rachael had told them they rehearse every day.

'It's cool though," Luke said waving off the matter, "I love singing, anytime, anywhere, for any reason. It's tough competing for a spot, but I'm just glad I get to be _in _a glee club."

"Yeah," Kurt said, knowing exactly how he felt, "It can defiantly cause problems though." He had one too many outfits destroyed by ice cold slushies for his taste.

"What's life without a little mess?" Luke repeated, a smiling twinkle in his brown eyes. Kurt laughed and Luke appeared to have been waiting for just that. "And now my job is done," he stated triumphantly.

Kurt was about to ask him what he meant, but stopped. Just now, he noticed that his earlier depression was gone, replaced by the same happiness he felt when first stumbling across Luke and his paint filled classroom. _How did he do that?_

Luke was now gathering up some of his supplies gesturing back at Kurt with a paint brush, "You still owe me a hug though," he teased.

"Maybe next time," Kurt said slyly, fully intent on seeing Luke again in the future. "Now if you'd be so kind as to point me in the direction of your skillfully hidden auditorium and one of my most prized processions."

Five minutes later, jacket in hand, Kurt was rushing back outside Carmel High School toward the waiting school bus. Mercedes was leaning out of one of the windows, waving him on. "Kurt, hurry up!" she yelled, "What took you so long?"

"Nothing," Kurt said, though it was probably anything but. There was a slight dance in his step as he walked the rest of the distance to the bus, this time, not hesitating to hum along with the lyrics stuck in his head.

_You can, you can, take it or leave it. _

THE END

**

**


End file.
